Sucked In
by saphere
Summary: The not so normal girl with no name gets sucked into death note by an irritating shiningami, She gets the chance that every Death Note fan wanted, The only problem is Light... And his creepy obsession with her... well I'm sure she'll have fun... (Possible pairings, LxOC, MelloxOC, MattxOC, BBxOC and one side lightxOC, btw it's the same OC but you can choose who she gets paired with
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this story will have the standard death note fan get's sucked in, but hopefully I accomplish my goal to finish A story! **

**Disclaimer - I Saphere do not own death note except for my OC's **

**Thank you, read on.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A twisted fate between opposites.

I take a step out of the orphanage making sure no one is watching me, I sneak to the bottom of the path, keeping my black hood covering my short black hair and reddish/green eyes, as I run away from the place I call home I think to my self "I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to be this way."

- Time Skip 1 week later -

"My name, what do I get if I tell you?" My voice sliced through the silent room, the man I sat in front of looked at me lustfuly, sending disgust to flow through my body,

"If you tell me your name, then I'll tell you mine" his reply was what I was looking for, as a large creepy smile fell across my face his eyes became confused, my laughter filled the room now, his eyes becoming increasingly worried, as I leaned closer to him across the table I whispered into his ear,

"5, 4, 3, 2 , 1... Times up" I said in a sadistic voice but before he could realize what was happening my hand sliced through the air, hitting the back of his neck, his body slumped against the old, round, wooden table causing me to jump back because of his weight which made the table slowly tumble to the ground making his back easier to reach, I take out a small knife and let it fall, leaving the dark, empty and cold room.

" I don't have a name, just many alias."

* * *

I walk towards my work, hoping I will be able to borrow a few of the manga series while on my brake, my favourite to read is death note, i like innocent light but my favourite character is L! What a surprise right... Yeah you can say what you want but L is still my favourite. As I arrive at my work place I have a sudden feeling that someone is watching me... Weird, I enter listening for the ding that goes off every time you open the door, I walk into the back room hanging my bag up on one of the hooks and putting the big badge that informs everyone my 'name' And that I'm staff, I walk back to the front sitting at the till flipping through death note, from where I'm sitting I can't see the door, but there's a small tv screen next to the desk showing you when someone enters.

'DING' the door rings throughout the shop, I mark my death note page and close it looking at the screen, the door is wide open but nothing's holding it, my face falls into an emotionless mask I took in my surroundings and tensed my body, I glanced at the screen again, still nothing there, ok this is really weird, I walk around the desk holding my manga before I can consider anything my body starts to feel heavy weighing me further to the ground, by the time I was lying on the ground the world had already been twisted into different swirls and colours gradually my body became numb and my eyes closed shut... How the hell did this happen?!

* * *

**AU: Ok sorry the end is pretty rubbish :( my bad, I was half asleep so don't judge, I'll try to update as soon as possible, also if you can review to tell me if I should change anything so far, or if you wNt me to continue writing :D Thank You! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My head was pounding as I sat up, well tried, my head smacked against something, my eyes widened as realised I was somewhere small, and very dark, I snapped my gaping my closed, and gave a hard glare to what ever I was facing, I started to moving about, coming to the conclusion that I was in a box of some sort, hmmm, how the hell was I gonna get out of this one? suddenly my body flew into the air, my head smacking of the top of the box thing, was I being moved? That was until I realised there was a slight buzzing coming from the box, ok Im officially confused, where am I? The odd buzzing sound stopped, she heard a loud bang and then almost footsteps crunching in gravel, wait stopping and crunching gravel, I'm being set free, YAY! I waited until he/she opened the boot. As the lid opened up I jumped into the air, almost immediately I fell into the ground.

"God dam you gravity." I yelped into the gravel (hah told you so!)

"heh heh, I thought I was gonna pick you up here, but you where with me the whole time, heh" A voice suddenly took me from my thoughts, I could not tell if the person was male or female, i looked at the person searching for some indication of who she/he was, but all I could see was long yellow hair that covered the persons face. One question came to my mind as I looked at... We'll it.

"state your gender." My voice was serious, I tried to stare at the person, it looked like it was shaking, before I could contemplate on what was happening it burst out laughing, falling to the ground rolling around.

"Well aren't you forward" the person wheezed, I needed to know who she/he was, also where I was.

"tell me where I am, who you are and what you want with me" my voice stood bold and confident,

"you can call me Akira, you are in japan and I want you to help me." His voice didn't waver and he looked me in the eyes as he told me this, he was telling the truth.

"Hmmm, how did I get in japan and what do you need help with?" My voice stayed calm and my face held no expression, on the inside I was freaking out, HOW THE HELL DID I GET IN JAPAN! This repeated in my head again and again and again.

"my king teleported you into this dimension and I need you to amuse us shinigami's. By that you can play around in this place until you get bored, then you can either go back to you're world and restart your life or you can go into heaven and become a guardian angel." His voice was calm, so calm that it made me want to believe what he said, but logic wins over some random person I just met, so it was my turn to laugh now. My laughter filled the empty road,

"you'r- Heh heH - joking - HEh HEh - right - AHAHAHA " I burst out in laughter through out my sentence.

"what makes you think I was?" Akira spoke, clearly confused

I whipped un-fallen tears from my eyes

"what you just said is not logical... Duhhhh" I looked at Akira as if he/she was crazy

"fine, I'll just show you." Akira lifted his head up and tied his hair up, I jumped at what I saw, a bony face stared back at me, the first thing I said was probly one of the most stupid things to do.

"you look fabulous..." I smiled, we both burst into laughter, we'll I'm sure I can get used to him... Probably...

* * *

**AN: Im sorry it's really short, i kinda rushed it... :P i know i will be putting up a new chapter soon im writing it literally now! well thanks for reading i have 3 followers THANK YOU! do judge me for being excited, but anyway i will get back to writing :P Byeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about the wait, but hopefully this will be a better chapter :P**

**Disclaimer - I do not own death note, if i did there would be many scenes of l... shirtless :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ok so what you're telling me is I have been 'sucked in to this dimension' because you 'shinigamis' where bored...?" I questioned him for about the hundredth time as tried to get me in to his car and take me to my new 'house'.

"For god sake! I have told you this already yes I am a shinigami and i am bored, so can we please get going, we are going to be late!"

"Late for what? are you going to sell me!" I was shocked that people would actually do this but then again he was just some random guy/thing who I met on the street.

"NO! we are going to be late for the news!" his voice brought me out of my disturbed thoughts

"The news? whaaaaa?" my face morphed into confusion

"Yes the news, come onnn" in my moment of confusion he grabbed me and swung me into backseat of the car, I toppled onto the ground... let's just say I'm not one of the most graceful people in the world... Akira closed the door and then jumped in to the front seat, before I could register what was happening we where racing down the road, my stomach flipped inside me as I saw a creepy smile swipe across his lips, I think this is the day I will die, goodbye mum, dad, anime shop and ehhm... wow I know no one... I truly am a hermit, I have no life and it's about to end, wow just my luck.

"Why are you staring at me like that, do i have somethi-" his sentence was cut off with my fist to his face

"WHY AM I STARING AT YOU! HMM LETS THINK, SO CREEPY RANDOMER SHOVED ME IN HIS CAR AND BEGAN DRIVING AROUND... PLACES, SAYING THEY ARE A SHINI-" my rant was cut off as my eye caught a large skyscraper that held a big T.V. screen on it, on the screen was something I never thought I would see in real life, from where I was sitting, on the floor, I could see a life plaster on the screen. My eyes widened as I took it in, it only lasted a few seconds because we were still driving, but those few seconds felt like hours to me as I stared at the screen. Could it be possible that what Akira said was true, and if it was what will I do, how will i survive, my thoughts were cut off by a VERY annoying voice.

"Hey! what the hell was that for!?" I glared at Akira

"You're a shinigami." I growled at the shinigami Akira, glaring at his head, i pulled myself up from the floor and onto the leather chair farthest away from the driver.

"Yeah, i know, i have been trying to tell you this for about an hour now..." Akira deadpanned

"Yes, I know that to, but I just realized, that because you where telling the truth about that, that there is also a very large possibility that you where telling the truth about me being sucked in to another dimension" I replied with my L imitation, keeping my body facing forward.

"Yup. You will also be given a home of sorts and a steady flow of money to keep you entertaining us, oh I almost forgot, here" he hands me a small device that looks suspiciously like an ear piece

"Thanks... What is this?" I looked at him confusion washing over my face

"It is an ear piece, it translates all languages and also translates your voice into the language that they are speaking, it also turns invisible when activated."

"Ok, how do you activate it?"

"To activated it you have to insert it into your ear and the device will do the rest" after his reply I inserted the very small ear piece in to my ear, nearly dropping it a few times, after it left my fingers and fell in to my ear I heard a slight buzzing, suddenly my head began pounding as images rushed through my brain,

"It will be slightly painful because it is basically downloading every language and other needed information into your brain, oh yeah the ear piece will also never be able to be removed, so if you choose to back to your own world and be reborn, you will still have all the information, it's the same if you want to become a guardian angel" That was the last thing I heard before I was knocked out from pain/shock.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for waiting for this chapter, I will try to update again soon, because of the christmas holidays, Merry Christmas!**

**Vote, Follow and Favourite! Thanks for reading! Byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm updating! Surprising right ;) let's just say I have been preoccupied with adventure time... :P any way on you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note... :,(**

* * *

Chapter 4

I blinked my eyes, trying to get used to the sun light, when I adjusted to the light I looked around, I was lying on a single bed, with black covers, there was a large window to my right, a door in front of me and to my left, there was also a desk underneath the window,

"where the hell am I?" I whispered under my breath, confused, but then it all came rushing back, the ear piece, the other universe and Akira. I sat up straight, then scrambled to wards the door to my left, I yanked it open running into... A wall, it was a wardrobe, I sprinted out, towards the other door opening it and finding, a massive kitchen connected to an equally massive living room, there was a rounded couch surrounding a fire place, above the fire place was a tv, fixed onto the wall, a small table In between the couch and fireplace, against the back of the couch there was a counter that was slightly bigger than the 4 seater with stools facing towards the tv on the other side, the kitchen was filled with other kitchen things.. there was also a coffee machine under a large window, outside the window there was a street filled with family's trailing around the paths and driving down roads, i took a step into the room, walking towards the couch, a white blur caught my eye, and then a slight flutter was whispered into my ears, I turned around and saw an envelope land on the counter, I walk towards it and flip it over, on the front 'open' was scrawled onto it, following the instruction I opened it, revealing a file with a picture of me on the front, a credit card (or maybe a debit card?), a pair of keys and a little note, I reach in and take the note out,

The folder is about you, none of the information is true, your new name, which is an alias, is Marcy lee (AN: anyone gonna guess what names I mixed ;P) you are a foreigner from England, you where an orphan but you ended growing older and moving to japan, instead of being 19 you are 20 years of age, there are two keys in the package one a key to your new house, the other for you're new car, a black BMW, the card will have your money on it, it is unlimited, the pin for you're card has been downloaded into your brain, have fun ill be watching,

From Akira.

PS: Forgot to tell you, but you can't die from the death note, the only way you can die is when you have accepted that you are going to die and that you have chosen either to be reborn or become a guardian angel, have fun byeee!

... I have no idea what I just read... All I know is that I can do whatever I want and never be killed unless I want to...

"AH HA HA HA!" I jump with joy, laughing and dancing

"IM INVINCIBLE!" I screech as loud as I can,

"heh heh, I will defeat you Kira, I am justice!" As that sentence passed my lips, I began plan the way I was going to worm my way into this case. Well then, good luck to me!

* * *

**AN: DONE, I'm sorry it's so short, I will have to practice on making my chapters longer, but anyway, I wonder what Marcy Lee is going to do? Hmmm well I leave with that,**

**Vote, Review, Follow Byeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OK, I deleted this just before it was finished so after I had my tantrum I began writing... Again :/ it was great fun...note the sarcasm, anyway, continue

Disclaimer:I don't own death note.

Chapter 5

for the last 2 weeks i have been touring japan, getting used to short cuts, and busy streets I have also been very busy with my plan, my house is stocked up with computers and other stuff... But today is the day I begin my Plan for real. I walked out my house, turning left, going down an empty street, it was around 5:00, the sun was still up so she didn't feel scared, not that she would if the sun was down, she kept on walking straight until she came to a right turn, there was a short ally, that led you to another street, she took the turn quickening her pace, she was getting bored of the empty streets and wanted to get to her destination quicker, as she rounded the corner she again turned left and carried on walking, until she came to a pink house surrounded by a small stone wall, with a gate in the middle leading to a closed door, she opened the gate, closing it behind her, and walked up to the door, knocking twice, she waited until a middle-aged woman answered the door,  
"Hello, my name is Marcy, I live round the corner, I just moved in and I wanted to introduce my self to you!" I said in a friendly tone smiling as I looked up at the lady,

"Oh, hello dear, it's very nice to meet you, you can call me Mrs Yagami." The very friendly woman answered me back with a polite smile, in my mind I fist pumped, yes I got the right house! A large gust of wind blew into my shoulder, causing me to shiver, I should have brought my leather jacket with me...

"Oh my, you must be cold! Come in." Without me being able to answer she ushered me in, I slipped of my black converse and rubbed my bare hands on my skinny jeans, trying to warm myself up, now that we where both at the same level, I was a few inches taller than her,

"would you like some tea?" Mrs Yagami asked

"I would be delighted to." I said in a friendly yet polite tone, she pointed to a door at the end of the hall, telling me it was the bathroom, then she opened a door and led me inside, there was a young girl with medium length light brown hair sitting I front of a tv giving googly eyes to the actor on the screen, there was also a boy with short light brown hair who was sitting at a table that was in the kitchen, if you haven't guessed by now then let me give you a hint... The kitchen, dining room and the living room is connected! Amazing, I know.

"Sayu, Light, this is Marcy, she lives around the corner and came to introduce herself to us, she will be staying for tea, be nice." Mrs Yagami walked over to the kitchen and resumed cooking dinner, Light smiled at me and gestered for me to come and sit with him, I walked over to the empty seat and sat down, he watched my every movement, I gave him a friendly smile, he -of course- returned it,

"So Marcy, when did you move in?" His question was filled with a face innocence. In my file it said that,

"well actually, I have lived in Japan for roughly 1 1/2 years, but I moved in around the corner a couple of weeks ago, I have been getting used to the landscape for the past couple of weeks." I replied wearing my polite mask on my sleeve,

"oh, your really fluent in Japanese, how did you learn it so quickly?" He asked, there was something else Hidden in the sentence that I couldn't quiet figure out,

"I went to a very... Interesting school, it taught me many things." i made sure that when I said the sentence I directed my answer to L, who was hidden behind the cameras. That are concealed within the Yagami's household.

"Really? Are you going to university?" His question was simple, but I wondered if I could freak him and L out a little,

"I'm going to Toho University, I decided to study in music and detective work." I smiled innocently at Light, his eyes widened

"Really! So am I! Well not the music, maybe we could hang out some time?" my interest was peeked, his voice sounded truly excited and friendly, maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone says he is... WHAT AM I SAYING!

"Sure! I would love to, we can walk to the entrance exams this Monday together!" I giggled and smiled, maybe I'm to good of a lier... Hmmm

"that sounds Fun." His cool and collected self was Back, aww no fun. Mrs Yagami placed plates of food on the table and softly ask Sayu to come eat her dinner,

"I'll eat later." she responded, still mesmerised by the actor, what was his name... Oh yeah Hideki Ruyuga, L used his name as a alias, good times

"huh, what's this, the ICPO, there saying, in response to the Kira murders they are dispatching 1500 investigators to Japan, the investigators where drawn from the law enforcement Agencies from its membered nations, 1500 investigators... Wow." Oh it's this part, before light could say something I interjected,

"that is an very cunning tactic..." I said giving the t.v a amused look,

"What do you mean Marcy?" light asked his attention was all mine... that fact did not comfort me, at all... It kinda creeped me out,

"ehm, Sayu, can you change the channel to the news?" I asked

"sure!" She responded, changing the channel,

"hmm, can you change it to another random channel." I asked again, she changed it, I pasted a small smile on my lips,

"what's happening Marcy" Light looked truly confused at my smile

"In think L, has a suspect... Or maybe 2." I looked at Sayu, then her mother and finally light, there was a hint of admiration in his eyes, but I couldn't tell for sure but ehhh ...yeah,

"why do you say that?" Sayu asked me, utterly confused, as was her mother.

"L is an interesting character, he strives for justice, risking everything to accomplish it, he is very smart, but childish, he hates to loose, I know this because of the broadcast with .Taylor, he rubbed the fact that Kira couldn't kill him in his face, but from that broadcast we also learned that Kira is childish to, both L and Kira are fighting a battle that neither of them will win, there minds are to much alike, L has also picked up on this, there for he basically thought out of the box and posted that message, he new because he already did this with .Taylor that Kira would act the opposite of how he reacted last time, narrowing his suspects to , but that also means that he thinks someone in this house hold is Kira." I mumbled the last part, looking up to find three surprised stares directed at me,

"Wow, Marcy, your really smart!"Sayu said surprised, I felt slightly offended by that remark, that was my opinion, just in smarter words because of that ear piece thingy,

"I'm glad I could be acquainted with you Marcy, now I can have an interesting conversation with someone." Light looked directly at my face, probably searching for some sort of blush... Yeah, I don't think so,

"Thanks Light, I sure it's the same with you." My tone was friendly but there was a hidden insult in the sentence, I made sure he heard, he leaned back, we where all finished dinner, i helped Mrs Yagami tidy the plates away then a said my good-byes thanking them for the dinner, as I was slipping my shoes on I felt a presence behind me, as In right behind me...

I turned around smiling as I saw my... Favourite person... Note the sarcasm

"hey light, I'll come over on Monday so we can walk to Toho together" I smiled innocently, he rivalled my smile

"hey, I can walk you back, it's gotten pretty dark out" he began pulling on his shoes, I stop him

"it's ok really, my house is just around the corner, i wouldn't want to trouble you, you must have some studying to do!" I rushed out, making myself blush, he looked at me, there was a small smirk on his face, HAH HAH I trapped him,

"No, it's ok, I can't let a lady walk in the dark by her self, it would be dangerous" he smile at me or smirked, i seriously could not tell, they kinda looked the same

"oh, ehh, ok" I made myself blush even harder, making my face a bright red, he laughed at me, then opened the door for me, I led the way to my house, as we walked down the dark street, I could see out of the corner of my eye a figure, ahh man if I was alone and he followed me I could have ratted him out (AN: heh heh that was what I was originally gonna do... But then I deleted everything, AGAIN! T_T) i led Light down the short ally way then headed back to my house, Light smiled down at me, he was really tall, I mean really tall, or maybe Im just really small?

"heh you really do live right around the corner from us." He laughed as we stopped out side my house, I smiled up at him I headed in through my gate, when I was closing it behind me he stopped me,

"eh, here." He handed me a piece of paper with a set of digits on it... Was he giving me his number, my face really did turn bright red, luckily he couldn't see because of how dark it was, I reached over and took it from his grip,

"thanks... I'll text you later..." I mumbled shuffling towards my door,

"Bye Marcy!" He called towards me, he was smirking, I turned around and gave him a little wave,

"Bye, Light." I called back smiling, then I walked into my house and closed the door... What the hell just happened! Am I KIRA'S friend!?

"OMG, CRAP!" I whisper screamed "THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME!" I walked into the kitchen and reached into my fruit bowl to find all the apples gone, I looked at the bowl,

"well, it looks like Ryuk has paid me a visit and murdered all my shiny red apples..." Hmmm.

* * *

**AN: FINALLY! I have been trying to do this chapter for 3 days, I kept on deleting it! I truly am an idiot... But still I think this is my best chapter so far, hopefully I can produce even better chapters than this... Let's cross our fingers,**

Vote, Favourite and Review!

Byeeee


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ANOTHER CHAPTER! IN THE SAME DAY! Let's just say this chapter is very... Interesting, **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note, If I did lets just say many more L scenes :)**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Monday, that one day that is more irritating than someone beating you at your own game, then again that has happened to me before... But that's a completely different story! But since it's Monday I have to get up, yay Toho entrance exams!  
I get up pulling on black skinny jeans and a t-shirt, the T-shirt was black and went down to my knees... Yeah it was a long T-shirt, whatcha gonna do about it? That's what I thought... I went into my bathroom brushing my hair and teeth then washing my face, after I was done I went back into my room and pulled on my leather jacket and my green converse... I have many converse... I went into my kitchen and picked up and apple, yesterday I went shopping since someone, Ryuk, had eaten all my apples! But that gave me an excuse to go for a walk, yes i like to walk, no I am not crazy, I'm just not lazy... Hey that rhymed! I closed my front door behind me locking it, I texted light to tell him i will be there in a few seconds, I jog down the street then through the ally way and then out on to Lights street, he's standing in front of his gate, waiting for me, I walked up to him  
"Hey Light!" I smiled at him cheerfully, even though I felt like a zombie...  
"Hey, let's get going" he looked down at my outfit, then smirked, what is he looking at... I start walking down the street, basically dragging Light behind me,  
"Come on Light, It's hard to drag you around." I moaned towards him letting go of his wrist, he chuckled, I stuck my tong out at him and continued walking. Hmmm I might be over doing the friendly thing a bit...  
"So, Marcy, you know you need to be wearing a uniform?" I looked at him blankly as I continued walking, his eye brow was raised and he was smirking.  
"Yeah... I don't care." I deadpanned, his smirk faltered as he looked me in the eye, then he just started laughing at me,  
"Ohhhh, so Little Marcy is a bad girl!" I froze at that sentence, did he just say what I thought he did, before I could turn around and slap an insult to his face he grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the gates of Toho, still laughing,  
"Come on my bad little girl." The way he said 'my' made me think he wasn't just saying it for a joke, as he dragged me through the gate he intertwined our fingers together, oh hell to the no, I tried to yank my hand out of his but he held on tight, he had mischievous glint in the corner of his eye, and a smirk was plastered on his face, if he dragged me through that door with our hands intertwined everyone would get the wrong impression, and I so don't wanna be labeled as Lights girl, NOOOOO he dragged me into the room, no the whole place didn't go quiet but I saw a few girls glare daggers and some where drowning in envy, that's just nasty, why would they swoon over him, what about L, i mean he's cute... I will have to give the girl that said L was cute a high five, cause I mean well he is! I was dragged out from my very.. I interesting thoughts by a tap on my shoulder, I turned around very slowly, almost like a robot, but when my eyes came in contact with black orbs, my eyes began to glow and my mind began to fall into a big massive jumble, as I stared at him,  
"Hey, I'm Ryuga, can I borrow a pencil?" I tried to say yes but all that happened was me looking like a fish, I mean come on sympathy here I have just met L... L! I turned around and poked Light, he was sitting in front of me, he turned around  
"He Light, can I borrow a pencil, and can Ryuga borrow one to?" I ask innocently  
"Sure, but who's Ryuga?" I point at L  
"Dat guy" I smile innocently, concealing my excitement to meet L, reluctantly Light hands me two pencils,  
"Thanks Lighhht." I say cheerfully, I then turned around to find L five centimeters away from my face, I keep calm even though in my head my brain was being sucked into a black hole of female hormones, I reached up and poked his face,  
"I would prefer personal space..." I looked at him as I retracted my hand leaving a pencil on his desk, then I turned around, the teacher walked in telling everyone to be quiet, a few minutes later we where beginning our test.

-TIME SKIP, AFTER EXAMS-

Everyone was dismissed from the exam hall, people where crowding around the door trying to squeeze out, me? Oh I was out side siting on a bench stretching my arms, light? He was heading towards me, L? He was heading towards both me and light... This will be interesting. In only a few short seconds they where both standing I front of me,  
"Marcy, in can walk you home, but first I need to go to the store." Light looked at me, ignoring L, he didn't even know he was L yet he already hated him...  
"That's ok, I'll come with you, but first I think someone wants to confess there love to you, he's been staring at you for about 2 minutes, you should pay attention to your followers." I said, smiling up at Light, he was wearing an irritated look, that was wiped away as soon as he turned to look at L,  
"Oh, it's just you Ryuga!" He smiled politely  
"Hello, Your friend has already introduced me but I do not know yours or her name." He stated pointing at Light then me, L pointed at me... This...is...AWESOME!  
"My names Marcy, it's nice to meet you Ryuga, this is Light, I'm sure he feels the same way!" I smile with true kindness but then a grinned at light slyly, which L did not miss  
"Hmm, I was wondering, Marcy, are both you and Light in a relationship?" L asked my, I smirked and then did an eye brow dance directed towards L  
"Matter of fact we are not, why you want some of this." I said this jokingly... But you know L... He no joke...  
"I would rather you stop being, provocative or I'm afraid my interests will be peeked." I can't believe he said that with a straight face... Well actually I can...  
I did notice that he was staring at Light as his said this though, hmmmm experimenting time, I grinned at L  
"Well Ryuga... Maybe you have peeked my interests..." there was hidden meaning in in the way I said Ryuga, like I was telling him I new that was just an alias. He looked directly towards me and I winked, bear in mind I was standing slightly behind Light so he could quiet see what I was doing,  
"Hmm, well maybe we could go out some time?" It wasn't a question,  
"Sounds fun, when and Where?" I asked smiling at L, he looked at Light  
"How about now?" I smiled when he said this as I saw out of the corner of my eye light was tense, heh heh  
"Sure! Where will we go?" I got back into my innocent role again smiling politely at L  
"It's going to be a surprise." Light turned towards me, realizing that I was going to ditch him, but he couldn't do anything about it, or he would look like an idiot...heh heh, I used this as an excuse to grab L's arm just like the way Misa grabs Lights, he tensed but then I whispered under my breath,  
"Play along." He looked at me slightly then we started to walk away from light towards L's limo,

"Wait!" Light shouted out to me, I turned around

"yeah Light." He looked at me, his eyebrows where furrowed,

"I'll come over to yours later, to ehh, give you some of my mums cooking..." He failed at his attempt to try and stop me, L and I just continued to walk over to Watari.

Watari looked at L, who just nodded, Watari opened the door then closed it as we got in, when we got in the limo I let go of L then sat far enough to seem polite but friendly, L looked at me as if he was deciphering a puzzle, all I did was grin stupidly at him, yeah I know I'm an idiot, don't judge!

* * *

**AN: heh heh little bit of a cliff hanger there, the chapters, are they getting better? It would also be helpful if you told be who you want Marcy to be paired with! the options are out of:**

**- L**

**- Mello**

**- Matt **

**Review, Favourite and Vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: yay another chapter, it's a bit short but at least I posted one :p before I post the chapter I would like to thank**

**UltimateOne**

**Reimu**

**invaderVIRuS1235**

**Shadow Lawliet**

**Guest**

**Death Note FAN**

**For the review, I have taken what you said into account, hopefully you will like this chapter ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7  
He didn't stop staring at me, I gave Watari directions to my house, even though L probably new where I lived. We stopped out side my house, I turned to L  
"I Assume you will be coming in to... Talk" I looked at him blankly, hoping that Akira isn't inside, lately he has been visiting me, let's just say I haven't been home for a while...  
"I will come, Watari will stay." I nodded, opening my door and waiting for L to get out, he said something to Watari, I couldn't quiet hear. He followed me as I made my way towards my door, unlocking it then stepping through. I slipped of my shoes and threw them in the pile of my other shoes, i stepped forward aiming for the my black fluffy carpet, but missing, I slipped on a pair of shoes, that was the end of me, I fell straight onto my face, all I could say was,  
"Ouch..." I scrambled up hiding my face from L's prying eyes, I walked into my kitchen and prepared tea, cake and chocolate chip cookies... What there my favourite. L's eyes haven't left me for even a second, now I know how light felt, well how light will feel. I turned around staring him in the eye,  
"Can you stop staring at me." I rose my eyebrow  
"Do you feel uncomfortable?" I blankly looked at him  
"No, I feel creeped out, you haven't stopped staring at me since I entered your car, it's starting to make me think your checking me out." I seriously can't believe I said that with a straight face...  
"I can tell you for a fact that I am not 'checking you out', I was simply observing you." He said, his eyes sliding over to the cake,  
"You just said you where checking me out but in smarter words." I deadpanned  
"Hmmmm, did you know that your personality is different with each person?" He questioned  
"I'll take you changing the subject as me winning this argument, and yes, yes i did no that." He looked at me while I began to cut a piece out of the cake, ended up cutting 1/4 of the cake for him...  
"Why?" I looked at him as I placed his cake on a plate and past it to him, and his tea, he added a large amount of super in the tea then stirred and tasted, then began the process again and again, until he was satisfied,  
"I change my personality for each person so I can Mach them, so I can figure them out easier." I told him opening the box of cookies and walking to my white couch sitting in the arm chair, bring my tea with me of course, L sat across from me in another arm chair, there was a small table in front of us,  
"Hmmmm, your an interesting character, miss...?" I knew he was trying to see if I would give away my full name  
"I'm afraid to say Ryuga, but I don't know if you are Kira, you have many similar traits as Kira... And L." I stared at him, beginning a long and painful staring contest, which end with me having sore eyes and him having a small glimmer of victory in his eyes,  
"Well, Marcy I have come to the conclusion that you are very intelegant and I would like to befriend you." He said with fake sincerity, you can probably tell that I'm kinda good at picking up on emotions, I wasn't fooled,  
"I'll have to take a rain check on that one, it seems you will have to be leaving, time seems to pass by when you are enjoying someone else's company." He nods and gets up, putting his finished plate of cake and tea on the coffee table, I followed him to the door, he slipped on his old trainers, and opened the door, out of the corner of my eye I saw light, heh heh fun time, I grab on to a piece of fabric on the back of his t-shirt,  
"Will we be able to meet up again?" My voice was soft and silky, he must have caught on because he turned around,  
"Yeah, that would be nice, but you will have to give me your number." Sneaky butt head, I looked up at him and made my cheeks go slightly red,  
"Yeah, ehm, here." I mumbled grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from the small table a little bit away from the door, I wrote my number on it then shoved it in his front jean pocket, he was about to turn around but I grabbed his arm and pulled him close, my lips brushed against his, an odd sensation slid up my back as he froze against my lips, eyes wide as he stares into mine, I hug him, smiling slightly and the I whisper into his shoulder,  
"Good-bye." I stepped back and waved as he shuffled back to his car, Watari was holding the door to the car open, then he closed the door as L was in the car, his fingers against his lips, and his face blank from emotion, heh heh. As they drove off I closed and locked my door heading for my bedroom to get ready for be the only thing that ran through my mind was,  
"Hell no was Misa getting his first kiss."  
That night I slept peacefully, un-none to the eyes that watched me.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok I am updating, god it took me awhile to write this, lately I feel so tired it's hard to move, but I can't get to sleep... It's starting to get on my nerves :( but still I'll always be updating for my, few, followers! Ok continue it's the chapter I shall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dea- ok just wait a second as I cry *sniff sniff* ok carry on -th note but I wish I did :,(**

* * *

Chapter 8

Th next morning I awoke to someone knocking on my door, over and over again... Let's just say I'm not a morning person...  
I rolled out of my bed, shuffling to the door, I opened it staring out To find a shirt covered chest in front of me, well hello there,  
"Marcy, thank god your ok!" The person in front me sighed in relief, he sounded familiar. I looked up, staring into the hazel eyes of a killer,  
"Hey Light, why are you here so early?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes  
"Last night I came by, but no one answered and with you going off with that guy Ryuga, I got a bit worried..." He rubbed his neck avoiding my eyes, I smirked, seems this lil old killer was quiet fond of me.  
"What, you think your little bad girl can't take care of herself?" I asked, and gestured for him to come in, he smiled and walked in, heading into the kitchen to make some thing, I guess? He ended up making both of us some breakfast, I will admit he is a good cook. I dug In to the food, devouring the lot in mere seconds. Light looked at me, shocked that I could eat so much,  
"What?" I asked innocently, he looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't really mind, I get those looks a lot...  
"Hey, I was wondering if you want to go out with me today?" Light smiled while rubbing his neck,  
"Awwww, is the one and only Light Yagami asking me out on a date!" I smirked winking at him, Light just smiled and told me to get ready, I went into my room and pulled a black long sleeved t-shirt (like the ones beyond wears!), grey skinny jeans, white fluffy socks and my black leather jacket. I walk out my room after brushing my hair and then shaking it, Light looked up at me, He must have done the dishes,  
"Ready to go?" He asks, giving me a fake smile, I just nodded, I was not in the mod for his fake friendliness, we both new, deep in side that we weren't friends. We walked to the door and I pulled a white scarf and black gloves on my hand, then I slipped on my black boots... Yes I know my wardrobe is basically all black, except from the few greens and reds, but I mean its the same with my house! Light and I walked through empty street, passing buildings that nearly shook from the wind, I squinted trying to look forward without drying my eyes out, Light looked at me as I shivered, at first he did nothing, I mean I wasn't expecting him to do anything, but then he decided that he just had to the the 'poor maiden', his arm wound around my waist, I immediately tensed, he noticed  
"I'm just trying to warm you up." He said, observing my reaction,  
"Ok." I squeaked, not out of embarrassment, no no no I was tensing because a bloody serial killer had his arm wrapped around me! My conscience was screaming for me to just bolt it, but I held it and tried to relax, harder done then said... I didn't even know where Light was taking me! He could murder me and no one would know, or or he could you know... Do stuff...  
Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone was following us, the person was wearing a trench coat and a hat, then it clicked, Raye Pember! The episodes must be mixed up, I'm sure he came In before L and Light met face to face? I turned to Light,  
"Hey Light I was wondering, can we go to a cafe, I want to tell you something." I made my face go red as I looked up at him, oh god, Raye Pember you owe me one.  
"Oh, sure." He led the way to a little cafe , we went in and sat in a booth in a corner, I looked at him, my head was blowing up with cuss words, I can't forgive my ordered two coffees, a piece of strawberry cake and a piece of chocolate cake... Both for me...  
He looked at me expectantly, then glance at his watch,  
"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked smiling at me, I looked down at the table pretending to be embarrassed but I was actually close to pulling out his hair, I glared at the table, then took a deep breath closing my eyes. I looked up at Light making my face blush a bright red,  
"Light, I know we have only just met, but I really-" I hesitated, I couldn't say it, I was close to puking,  
"But you really? What?" He asked his body drawing closer to the table,  
"I really, would like-" I was cut of by the waitress,  
"Here is your coffees and cake have a nice day, if you need the bill just ask one of the staff!" She smiled brightly, at that moment I wanted to hub her, I could tell Light wanted to do the opposite, he gesture for me to continue,  
"Light I would really like it if we-" I was cut of again by the bell from the door ringing, I looked towards the door, noticing the one person I did not expect to meet, he returned my stare, I was pleading for him to come over, with my eyes, he then looked at light, I sweat dropped as I glanced at Light from the corner of my eye, he was glaring at him, warning him not to come over, his gaze switched back to me, I gave him the puppy dog eyes. He started to make his way over to us, in my mind I was nearly jumping from joy, he stopped I front of our table  
"Hello Light, Marcy, are you enjoying your day out?" He asked, I swear I could hug this man, I looked at him smiling,  
"Would you like to sit with us?" I looked up at him hopefully, he stares at me blankly,  
"I need to go get a piece of cake, he pointed at the counter, I though fast, pushing the strawberry cake towards him,  
"We have a piece of spare strawberry cake, I got cake because there where no cookies, I smiled up at him, he sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest, I just smiled. Light was glaring at the black haired man,  
"So, why are you here?" Light basically snarled, I tried to hold back a snicker, i didn't work... But of course they both ignored me,  
"My butler and I are getting some supply's..." By supply's I'm sure he mention cake, after we finished our cake we said our goodbyes and Light and I left, the walk to my house was silent, just the way I liked it, but of course Light had to ruin it...  
" the entrance ceremony to Toho is tomorrow, will we be walking together?" He asked I simply nodded, hoping on my dear life that he wouldn't bring up what I wanted to tell him... I really did not want to say those disgusting words,  
"So, ehhh, what where you going to say me in The cafe, before Ryuga arrived?" His question immediately brought me down, dammit I thought I had gotten out of it,  
We stopped out side my house, I was tempted to just run in and avoided everyone I can, but I didn't...  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that-" I hesitated then I thought of a marvelous idea  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm really, happy that we are friends!" I smiled at him and gave him a hug, planning on going for a shower when I got inside, I released him and walked into my house locking the door behind me. I peeked out the window, Light was still there just staring blankly at where I used to stand, he then provided to turn around and mutter to himself, or Ryuk I smiled at the thought of talking to Ryuk, that would be funny, wait I don't need Ryuk, I already have Akira my shinigami, who hasn't visited me in along time, I said the last part out loud, walking into my room then my bathroom, I striped then entered the shower, washing my body and hair. After I finished my shower I got in to my pajamas and went to bed, I felt as if someone was watching me. I sat up and went towards my window, peeking slightly out, so if someone was watching they wouldn't notice. All I saw was an old man and lady walking a dog, and a couple of teenagers lurking about, then I felt a breath run down my neck, I looked into the slight reflection of the window, I saw something that nearly made me scream, my lunch nearly splattering allover the window. I stared at the old couple for a few minutes until the cold breath went away, I looked back at the reflection, nothing we as there... Ok it was just my imagination! I went back to my bed and was drifting into sleep when I felt some of my hair being flicked to the side of my face and another hand holding my face. I don't get scared that easily, but this, was freaking creepy!i When had this... Thing gotten into my house, but eventually having my eyes tightly closed made it hard not to fall asleep, but soon enough I just gave in, even though there was some creepy thing in my bed next to me... I'm way to calm... Oh well, I'll find out what it is in the morning! Then I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: I don't even no where this is going, I might bring a special character that everyone secretly loves into the story.. Can you guess who I'm talking about? **

**Review, Favourite, Follow**

**Byeeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! This is a tragedy beyond tragedies, I shouldn't have done this, my faithful fans have waited, yet I stay absent. A true writer at heart, but still a lazy ass to the bone... Well anyway continue:**

**Disclaimer: I...'sniff' don't...'sniff' Own...'sniff' Death Note... Ok, I'll go cry over in that corner T_T**

* * *

Chapter 9  
When I had awoken in the morning nothing was there, i felt scared out of my mind, but oddly comforted by the presence... Ok I have to shove that creepy thing from my mind it will just stress me out! But I just can't believe that he got into my house, was he not supposed to be locked up? Yes it was a he... Yes he had black hair...Yes, if this was a fan-fiction the reader would have gotten the answer correct by now... Yes I have no idea how he escaped... No I was not scared enough to call Light, never would that day come. After I finished eating my breakfast I sauntered off to my room keeping an eye out for either Akira or well you know who I'm talking about, I reached my room without a scratch, closing my door behind me I headed over to my wardrobe and changed into, Black high waisted super skinny jeans, a white top, a cream shirt and-of course-my black leather jacket. I brushed my hair and pinned my bangs back into a braid. I studied my self in the mirror, I look... Presentable... Giggling to my self I walk out of my bedroom, nearly forgetting the fact that was in meh room last night... Key word being nearly. I shuffled into the living room a bright red apple catching my eye, heh heh, I grabbed it and tossed it in the air but of course I caught it... Ok I nearly caught it... Ok I up was three me meters off... I just stared at the apple blankly, picked it up then went to put my FABULOUS black converse on... Don't judge.  
My walk to Toho wasn't interesting, Light didn't talk and either did I... We where In a very uncomfortable silence... It was not cool, through out the walk there i was studying the apple immensely, keeping my eye on it the whole way there.  
When we arrived at the entrance exams we where directed back stage... Oh did I forget to tell you, because I'm a genius and all I aced that exam and got 100%! Even though I only aced it because of the ear piece thingy... If I didn't have that ear piece I would have got -100% yeah ok I'm not that smart, don't judge, no ones perfect baby... Forget... I thought that?  
We where directed onto the stage, 'Ryuga' behind us. The speeches weren't interesting until it was L's turn, I still can't get over the fact that he just mixed up both mine and Lights speech, even though it was my speech... It still warms my heart... Kinda... Ok maybe not... Ok I was pissed and was gonna brung it up after we got out, I sat between Light and L and plugged in my ear phones, playing it on medium , and listened to Linkin park numb. L looked at me out of the corner of his eye, I simply stared ahead pretending not to notice, he leaned over and said three words, I didn't here him, but me being the fan I am I know every scene... And I may have read his lips, those precious lips that all fan girls would love to care- wait I'm not gonna finish that sentence... I'll leave that for later.  
I faced L completely, and pulled out my ear phones,  
"I know that." I stared blankly, trying very hard not to laugh as I felt a chilling aura, and it wasn't L's, nope, it was my oh so very jealous, "best-friend's" aura, heh heh, I turned back and waited for the ceremony to end.

-After the ceremony-

"Excuse me, Marcy, can I ask you a question?" Light asked me as he caught up to me, his hand brushing my shoulder, I hate to say it but... I'm.. Getting slightly, slightly, used to Light touching me... This makes my insides feel dirty...  
"You just did." My response was flat, as I searched for L  
"Marcy, can you please just explain to me what you ment ba-" I cut him off as he grabbed my arm,  
" .Off." I glared at his hand, I do not want to get used to that death grip, hell to the no, he froze, I just noticed that I, the oh so kind Marcy just glared at her 'best friend', and action she thinks is worse than treason. Dammit, how could you do this, you are playing a character, you have to portray the characters emotions, ah I got it!  
"I'm sorry Light, it's just... I can't." I ripped my arm out his hold and left to find L.  
After losing Light I finally found L, he sat on a bench reading a book, I ran up to him, I stood I front of him and waited for him to notice, he didn't spare me a glance, I stood there for a few minutes, then got bored. So basically I got so bored I began poking his face until he notices me, he still hasn't noticed me.  
I bend down so the book is covering my view, I pushed it down, instead of finding the blank onyx eyes, I found .Eyes... You no what that means. His smiled ripped across his face as I stared at him, suddenly my eyes brighten and a large smile rips on my face to, his smile slightly faltered at this, before he could comprehend what was happening, I wrapped my arms around him and put my cheek to his cheek squeezing him to death, well this is gonna be so fun, input evil laughter...

* * *

**AN: ok so there have been a few people voting, but just continue, you never no, something could happen!**

**L:5**

**Matt:**

**Mello:**

**Beyond:2**

**keep Voting!**

**byeeee**


End file.
